


Let's make babies

by blue_butterfly



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic arguments, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, gay adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/pseuds/blue_butterfly
Summary: Prompt fill: "Would you consider an Aidean where married, domestic, and Aidan wants to adopt and Dean is worried about it being a big responsibility, etc?"I definitely would consider that! ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting my old stories over here due to a recent tumblr glitch on my account that almost made me lose all my fics. This is an old one from 2013.

They were giggling like children and clinging to each other when they stumbled into their kitchen. Dean flicked on the light with a chuckle and, turning around and standing on tiptoes, pressed Aidan against the door and continued plundering the taller man’s mouth with his. Just like they had done all the time on the ride back; hardly able to keep their hands off of each other. It was a warm summer evening; they had just returned from a friend’s baby shower, made out like crazy in the cab back home, which resulted in them being hot and hard for one another now.   
   
Aidan laughed and swirled Dean around, the blond using their momentum to half-push, half-lift his curly Irish whirlwind onto the kitchen table. He was going to kiss Aidan senseless, thank you very much, and afterwards…

Wedging himself between those long legs, Dean made it very clear what it was that he wanted afterwards. Not that Aidan wasn’t understanding him, the way he was responding and pushing back and wrapping said legs around Dean’s waist spoke volumes...

  
“Mmmmh, ” Aidan purred into the kiss, the Celtic R rolling off his tongue. “You're really very good at this."

Dean grinned smugly. “I know."  
   
“We should probably take this elsewhere…me back’s starting to complain ‘bout the table already,” the Irishman groaned and pushed his hips forward in a suggestive manner.  
   
“It’s because you’re getting old, love,” Dean chuckled and ducked a playful swat, carefully manoeuvering the two of them over to the couch.  
 

........................................................

   
Forty minutes later found them curled into each other on the couch, clothes strewn all about the place, both of them still sweaty and panting but happy, Aidan’s head resting against Dean’s chest listening to the strong heartbeat and Dean’s hands carding through his husband’s dark locks.   
   
Aidan hummed happily. “‘s been a blast today, hasn’t it?”  
   
“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “It’s been good."

Dark eyes sparkled up at him. “You even enjoyed the baby party.”  
  
It was the blond’s turn to chuckle now. “Hadn’t thought I would, yeah. You know…it’s a bit ridiculous, we two at a baby party. Among all the girls.”  
   
The dark-haired man crossed his arms on Dean’s chest, resting his chin on top of them. The sparkle in his eyes was intensifying. “You look great with a baby in your arms, you know.”  
   
“Oh, stop taking the piss,” Dean said, smiling and ruffling the dark hair.  
  
“Nah,” Aidan insisted. “I’m serious. ‘twas really sweet."  
   
“Yeah well, she is a darling. Little Louisa I mean. The sweetest baby I’ve ever seen. She had me charmed in an instant."  
   
“Yeah I figured,” the Irishman chuckled. “Made me sorta jealous. I almost wished I could get pregnant just so to see that look on yer face again."  
   
“Oh get out, silly!” Dean laughed and cuffed his husband lightly on the back of his head.  
   
They lay there in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s proximity and closeness. Dean was almost nodding off when Aidan suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
“You know…we could be parents as well...” he said quietly.   
   
At first, Dean believed it to be a joke, one of the usual crazy notions Aidan was sometimes so prone to.  
   
“Yeah right,” Dean chuckled, not meaning anything in particular by it, and went halfway back to sleep. Aidan though shifted on top of him, prevented any concept of sleep. 

“Nah, I’m serious. We could…adopt.”  
   
That got Dean’s attention. He searched his partner’s face for signs that he was joking, waited for the burst of laughter that inevitably would follow such an announcement, however nothing came and a thoughtful expression had stolen into the dark eyes, replacing the sparkle.   
   
“Adopt…a child, you mean?” Dean inquired cautiously.  
  
“Of course, silly, what did you think? A pet?” Aidan shrugged and grinned.  
  
“You’re serious about this, right?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Aidan disentangled himself from his partner and sat up, one leg crossed under, to look at the other man.  
   
Rubbing his chin, Dean made a thoughtful face. "I…it’s…I don’t know, Aidan. It’s a huge responsibility. Raising a child, I mean. I don’t know if we’re ready for that. I…I don’t even know about adoption rights for same sex couples in New Zealand, and…”  
   
“But I do. I’ve done some research and..”  
   
Wait, wait a minute, what? Research? Why? Why was Aidan looking up information on something so important without talking to him first? Dean felt more than just a little bit passed over, as if he’d been left out on an important decision. After all, there was an _-s_ in _‘parents_ ’, right? Which meant two people who should agree on whether or not they wanted a child.  
   
“Oh, research. So it’s decided already?” he cut in, and it came out a bit more sharply than he had intended but right at the moment, he didn’t care.  
   
“No, of course not,” Aidan replied softly, touching Dean’s shoulder. “I just…I’d love us to be parents. I’ve always wanted children, but then…"  
   
“But then what? I came along and _poof_ , now you can’t have children because you’re shagging a guy?” It was mean and he knew it, however Dean just couldn’t help it. Feeling hurt, ignored and totally superfluous, his thoughts were on his tongue before he could stop them.  
   
"That’s not what I was saying, Deano.” Aidan said, looking sad beyond words.  
   
“Aidan,” the blond tried to reason. “Look, I know you like kids and all. But adoption, that’s big step and I’m not really sure we’re ready for that. We’re…we’re too young for a child. Maybe the baby party today gave you some fluffy ideas, but parenthood isn’t all about holding and cuddling and fussing over a baby. It’s hard work and I don’t think we’re up to that."  
   
“We could try, at least...” Aidan attempted one last time.  
   
“Yeah and what if we fail?” Dean shook his head. “If it doesn’t work out and we screw up? I don’t want that responsibility. I certainly don’t want to be the the reason for another fucked up kid in this world."  
   
“Everybody has to take responsibility for something eventually. If we don’t take it now, when should we?”  
   
“Oh Aidan, that’s a good catholic Irishman's view of the world," Dean smiled and ruffled his husband's hair affectionately. "You have to think this over, though. Imagine the consequences. For us, for our careers, for our marriage. No, Aid, I’m sorry I have to disagree: We’re not ready for a baby.”

Upon seeing Aidan's thoughtful face, Dean kissed him on the forehead. "Don't pout. You'll have more than enough chances to babysit little Louisa, and I bet you'll soon think differently about having kids."

Aidan said nothing, just kept staring at the ceiling when Dean had long since nodded off.

  
....................................................  
  


The silence in their bedroom was almost deafening. Aidan pointedly stayed on his side of the bed, his back turned towards Dean, and although he pretended to be asleep, Dean could tell that he wasn’t. They had been sharing a bed for four years now, five if counting the time before they were married. Dean, lighter sleeper of the two, had spent many a night listening fondly to his husband’s breathing and to the soft snoring until he had become so attuned to the sounds that he could tell exactly whether Aidan was awake, fast asleep, dozing or dreaming. This silence was new, as was the fact that Aidan wasn’t trying to cuddle, playfight, kiss, initiate sex or all of these together as he usually did when he was awake. Dean suppressed a sigh.  
   
“Aidan?” he tried softly.   
  
When no answer came, Dean shifted over and spooned himself against the long, lean back; sliding an arm around the dip of that delicate waist, but again no reaction came. He stayed like this for a while, hoping that the stubnornness that had induced this mad idea would eventually subside, but nothing of that sort happened. Letting out that sigh he had held back, Dean crawled back to his side of the bed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. It was their first major argument in four years of marriage, and he hated it already.

Still thinking of a way to fix this, he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

..................................................  
  
  
When Dean woke the next morning, blinking sleepy eyes open to the dim sunlight filtering in through a slit in the curtains, the first thing he noticed was the empty side of the bed beside him. Slightly panicked, he got up and searched the house. To his great relief, Aidan had apparently just left for work without saying anything, though Dean was surprised he had actually managed to sneak out so quietly. It was 11 am. Aidan was usually either dead to the world or grumpy as hell before noon, but never this quiet. Go figure, Dean thought to himself.  
   
Two and a half cups of coffee later, Dean sat at the kitchen table, still in the shirt he wore to bed and his sloppy trackie bottoms. With a sigh (there seemed to be many of those recently), he opened the laptop and switched it on. “Gay adoption rights” was the first term he typed into the search engine once it had started up.  
   
Why did he even do this? He didn’t want to adopt a child, that much was clear no matter how upset Aidan was about that. They would have to talk about it again later like adults, when Aidan wasn’t acting like a sulking child over not getting the sweets. Still, here he was, looking up things he wasn’t really comfortable with. Dean told himself it was only for research purposes - and who knew, maybe Aidan in his enthusiasm had missed a crucial point that would prevent them from adoption after all. It wasn't fair, but Dean almost hoped for some legal obstacle.  
   
Google spat out the results, and the purple script on some of the links told him that they had already been clicked upon at one point. Okay, so Aidan had done his part of the research as well.  
  
Wikipedia, the first result, was good for a bit of general information. Adoption for gay married couples legalized with the passing of the same-sex marriage law…no laws preventing gays from doing so etc.  
  
He closed the page and went through the other results.   
   
As it seemed, Aidan had been pretty thorough in his research. Nearly all of the more academic and serious pages had been visited, and not only once, as a quick look into the browsing history revealed. Likewise, almost any term entered into the search bar was at the top of the list that auto fill suggested.   
   
Dean read on about the requirements and specifications one had to meet to be granted adoption rights. No partner older than 45…stable environment, no previous history of criminal records, a job of at least five years and being married for at least two…well, he couldn’t really argue that.  
   
It was about time for Aidan to be back home and Dean expected to hear the key in the lock any minute, but nothing came. After another ten minutes he sent a quick text.  
   
 _/Hey bb where are you? Coming home soon? /_  
After some hesitating, he added: _/So sorry for yesterday :( /_  
   
He scrolled on to the “health requirements”. None of the partners must have been diagnosed with one of the following…yeah, ok…preferably no recent cases of cancer or other fatal illnesses in the family, no HIV, sure, no alcohol and drug addicts and…oh.   
  
Non-smokers were preferred.  
  
That was harsh, but made sense, somehow. Who would want a child to grow up swathed in clouds of smoke, putting such a young health at risk? So, this could be a valid reason why they wouldn’t be considered eligible for adoption. Dean’s gaze shifted to the bowl on the sideboard where Aidan normally tossed his cigarette packs.   
   
Just that…wait a minute.   
Aidan had quit smoking four months ago, and successfully so.  
   
Dean had never particularly liked the habit and had actually asked Aidan a few times to consider trying to quit, although it wasn’t so much because of his own senses (he had a blocked nose almost constantly anyway so it didn’t really bother him that much) but more for the sake of Aidan’s own health. He’d happily accepted the announcement that Aidan was now going to try for real and had been even happier when it had worked out so far. Another look at the website made him wonder whether any kind of hidden agenda might have spurred that decision.  
   
No answer yet from Aidan, and Dean was beginning to get just a wee bit worried.  
  
 _/Bbe are you alright? Please come home. We should talk./_  
   
That last bit sounded a bit too serious. Nothing good usually came of announcements of that sort, so Dean deleted it and replaced it with _/Miss you :-/ /._  
   
Returning to the browsing history, he went through it once again. Oh yes, Aidan had indeed been thorough. There were several online parenting tests in the list and one link to an actual parenting class for gay couples. The page with the dates on it had been repeatedly clicked.   
   
A look at the download history told him that Aidan had saved a bunch of files in a folder called “baby stuff”. Dean couldn’t help it, he had to look at that. Normally neither of them went  into each other’s personal folders out of respect and trust. There were a few shared folders on the laptop, like music, photos, games, but everything else was private and no one usually touched what was in the other’s directory. This was different though, this was something deeper…  
   
Dean found that “baby stuff” was password-protected and required him to enter a 5-letter-passcode. He tried a few of their usual ones including some silly stuff they had made up, but naturally none of them worked and the folder remained locked. Just for fun he typed in his name then, adding the familiar “o” to it to meet the 5-letter requirement. He was positively stunned when “Deano” turned out to be the correct answer and Sesame magically opened the door.  
   
"Baby stuff" contained mostly PDF documents, mainly application forms and questionnaires, but there were a few photos and one in particular caught Dean’s eye.  
  
It was Aidan and him, holding a newborn.  
   
More precisely, it was Aidan as Mitchell and Dean as Anders, the latter looking affectionately at a small babe that Mitchell was cradling in his arms. It was of course a photoshopped image using respective scenes from their work…but it was undeniably cute. Which was exactly what worried him.  
   
It wasn’t that he disliked children, not at all. It just…  
   
Dean sighed. He wasn’t particularly good with children. He’d always felt a certain amount of awkwardness around younger kids and especially babies. Maybe it was because of his own experiences. As a boy, he had been really shy and quiet, one of the odd kids who had only few friends at school and rather played with colours and brushes instead of other kids. And then there was his younger brother…  
   
He couldn’t remember much of when Brett was a baby, but one incident was etched into his mind forever and it wasn’t a positive one. He’d been asked to hold his little brother for some special family occasion, a first-birthday-party or a family photo or whatnot, he couldn’t remember. What he did remember though was the bundle being shoved into his arms, and little Dean had no idea how to handle a baby at all, so he was holding it awkwardly and Brett started to cry, screaming until everybody’s ears were ringing, and if that weren’t enough, the morning porridge his little brother had been fed ended up straight down the front of Dean’s neat little shirt and everybody was laughing…it had been the most embarrassing moment of his entire life and still served to chase a blush up his face.  
   
So the worst possible scenario was when a baby or a toddler was being handed over to him to hold and admire, which, frankly, happened quite frequently since he had a rather large family consisting mostly of female cousins. Photos would be taken, and in every single case Dean looked into the camera with a slightly sour face, holding the baby as if it were a pile of dirty laundry.  
   
Which was again why he was rather surprised that he did indeed look a hundred times more relaxed in the photos Aidan had snapped of him yesterday at the baby shower party when he’d held their friend’s little girl. Coming to think of it, it had really felt quite natural and nice. For the first time he hadn’t worried about how to hold the baby or whether it would soon be feeling wet underneath his hands or a mouthful of food would be dumped on him again.  
  
No, he’d been quite comfortable actually, even agreeing to try and feed the girl from a bottle of milk when one was passed to him, and all the while he had just talked to and been affectionate with his husband, almost as if the baby was a natural thing to them both.  
   
Aidan, of course, had been spectacular with the infant, constantly carrying the little girl around and rocking her and talking babyspeech…it really had been quite adorable. Dean began to wonder if maybe Aidan was the reason why he had been so comfortable. His partner obviously had a hand for children, that much was clear, but what if he also had a hand for nervous, fretting husbands, magically taking away their insecurity?  
   
If they were to adopt a child, was that what it would be like? Dean found himself not too disinclined to such thoughts at all.   
   
Still.   
A child? Not to mention the fact that with two fathers and no mother, their son or daughter would have a hard time come school - so, they also needed to educate her or him, and that was something Dean was truly afraid of. He had never done particularly well at school and up to this day he wasn’t good at spelling and had difficulties in geography. How on earth should he ever raise to the task of educating a child?  
   
And yet.   
   
Looking back at the faked photo of them as parents, a million thoughts whirled through his head at once. There was something else that was bothering him, he just couldn’t quite grasp it.  
   
In the end, he shut down the computer and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired. And that was when he noticed red hot that his better half was still missing. Fuck it all…  
   
 _/Aidan?? PLEASE answer me. I’m getting worried. Are you alright??/_  
   
............................................  
  
It wasn’t until much later that evening when Aidan finally returned and even then he was sullen and quiet, so Dean’s first real chance to broach the subject was again in the bedroom.  
   
Not sure how to start, he began by asking about his husband’s day, earning only grumpy _Hm's_ and the occasional groan as an answer, and at one point Aidan claimed to be too tired and in need of sleep. In the end, it was Dean who was too tired to keep on like this, so he took the direct route.  
   
“Aidan, please. I know you’re angry with me, and you’re right. But we need to talk about this. I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. But if you…we really want to have a baby, we need to discuss this.”  
   
Aidan didn’t turn around, but at least he was listening. “I thought you wanted no baby,” he said after a while and Dean literally heard the hesitation in the younger man’s deep voice.  
   
“That’s not what I said,” he began softly, carefully treading around what he was going to say. The dim light of the only lamp in the room cast soft shadows on the handsome Irishman’s face when Aidan finally turned around to face his partner, and he looked so gorgeous that Dean was momentarily silenced.  
   
Aidan, however, didn’t seem to notice and went on, chewing on his bottom lip. “What about it being a responsibility?”  
   
“It is,” Dean nodded. “It is a huge responsibility, one that I’m still not entirely sure we can handle. But maybe…maybe it’s good to have responsibility thrown our way. How else could we learn?“  
   
Aidan swallowed, looking at the blond and still sucking his bottom lip. “What about us being too young?”  
  
"We might always be too young”. Smiling affectionately, Dean reached out a hand to brush back one of those unruly strands of dark hair that he loved so much.  He wanted to kiss Aidan so badly now, but his senses told him it was too early. He was not forgiven yet.  
   
“I don’t know what changed your mind so suddenly.”  
  
Dean’s smile widened. This was easy to answer. “You did.”

Aidan just kept looking at him. “Why?” was all he wanted to know in the end.  
  
Sighing, Dean looked for words to explain. It must indeed be really perplexing for his younger lover; first this… _fit_ he had thrown yesterday, and no 24 hours later Dean completely changed his mind on the whole issue. No wonder Aidan looked confused as hell.  
  
“I…I don’t know, really. It’s all about you. At first I thought this was just a momentary whim and there was no way I was going to indulge you on that. However, I’ve…seen how determined you are, and I…I’ve thought a lot about…about me, actually. About us. How this was gonna work…and ..yeah. Yeah, I think I’m good with it. I’m still insecure of course, but…you were right. We need to take up responsibilities at one point in our lives. And…and what better responsibility than being parents, with you.”  
  
Huge brown eyes were staring at him, the green highlights in them intensified by the light in the room. They glistened wet, but there were no tears, just this look of wonder and soft adoration. Dean took the cue and shifted closer, his arms sliding in place around the lean body as if they were made for just that.   
  
Holding each other for a while in silence, Dean listened to the even, regular breaths as his hands found their way once more into hair.  
  
“I…there’s one more thing though…”  
  
Immediately, that flicker of doubt was back in Aidan’s eyes. “Which is?”  
  
This wasn’t going to get easy. Drawing a deep breath, Dean once more struggled for words. “I…uh, well. As great a concept as adoption is, I don’t…I…I don’t want to just have someone else’s child.” He gently tilted Aidan’s head up so that he had to look at him. “Aidan, if we get kids, I want them to be _our_ kids.”  
   
“Dean, what are you..?” Aidan shook his head, still – or maybe again – confused as ever. “Our kids? That’s not gonna happen, so that means this whole thing is just what? You making fun of me?"  
  
Sensing the beginnings of trouble, Dean was quick to soothe. “Shh, no. It’s not. It can happen, Aidan. We can make this happen. I did a bit of my own research, and…”  
  
It still made him cringe a bit, at least inwardly, to talk about such things, but seeing that expectant, slightly insecure look on Aidan’s face made him want to go on.  
  
"Look, I’ve read a lot about…about surrogacy and in fact, it would be a possibility for us to…”  
  
“You mean like….having another woman actually…”  
  
“…carry our babies, yes. I know, it’d be part another woman, a stranger but…it’d also be a part of us. Our kids. Yours and mine. Almost like siblings.”  
  
“I…I’ve never even thought about that. Bab _ies_ …as in…more than one?”  
  
"Well…fair game?” Dean shrugged and he was indeed serious about what he’d said.  
  
A laugh appeared on Aidan’s lips at that. “You're crazy, Kiwi. Amazing. Mostly amazing, but a huge part crazy.” Shaking his curly head, he looked at his lover and husband. “Are there any legal implications? I mean, are we allowed to do that?”  
  
Dean shrugged again. “I’ve found nothing that states otherwise. I mean…it's as good as two single dads hooking up, right? There can’t be any law against that.”  
  
“You are such a cunning little…” Aidan laughed as he threw himself at Dean, their lips finally meeting into that long due kiss. They were both panting when it eventually broke and it was clear where this was leading from here.  
   
 ”So…let’s make babies?” Aidan winked as he peeled off Dean’s shirt.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean laughed, rolling Aidan over. “Yeah, let’s make babies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I obviously combined fact and fiction for this, seeing that it takes place a few years from now. I made up most of the laws and rules for gay adoption based off the rules for straight couples in the UK; and I stepped on a bit of squishy territory with the whole surrogate mother thing…I admit I have no idea if it works that way in reality, and I’m sure it’s much more complicated…


End file.
